How to Survive Your Dragon
by Blacksheep28
Summary: A version of HTTYD with much more vicious dragons.
1. Flush of Success

**SEARCHING FOR BETA READER FOR STORY**

It was the second raid of the year when Hiccup was 13 and he was determined to prove himself to the village. No more would he be Hiccup the Useless. Hiccup had invented a machine to shoot down dragons, and he wasn't going to miss his chance to use it. Hiccup slipped out of Gobber's grasp determined to prove he could do it, that he's a dragon killer and viking warrior like his dad wants. When he saw the night fury attacking Hiccup knew it was the one to take down. It's the worst dragon and no viking has survived it. Miraculously he actually managed to hit it. He immediately tried to tell people, but he's brushed off as a liar and a deadly distraction with the raid going on. Worse, a nightmare destroyed his invention immediately decided to follow up with the inventor as an appetizer. Hiccup had to be rescued from danger yet again, and was promptly shoved back inside, completely unbelieved.

Hiccup knew they rarely believed him, but he saw the dragon go down. It hurt to be brushed off by everyone, even his father. So he decided to take care of it on his own. He could find it and kill it, bring back proof he wasn't lying.

Hiccup escaped into the forest once his dad fell asleep to find the night fury. He couldn't help cursing his sudden burst of clumsiness as he entered the woods, missing when he was able to move silently. It didn't take as long as he'd thought to find where the dragon had crashed, and quickly tracks the large drag marks. He was right! An unknown dragon, probably the night fury, was in his trap! He crowed his pride.

Suddenly the dragon moved, opening it's eyes. Shock flooded him seeing the dragon was alive. What if it attacked him? He panicked. He'd been an idiot to come out here alone. Except the dragon wasn't attacking. It was trapped. So Hiccup could still kill it. Hiccup grinned and stepped forward to do it-only to meet too intelligent eyes. The dragon knew he was here to kill it. And he was resigned. He's waiting for death, even though he was scared.

He had to do it. He's a viking! A dragon killer! He downed the night fury, something no other viking managed. His dad will be proud! He'll be accepted! His first step in finally becoming like the rest, instead of staying an outcast.

But it's like the wolf he snared once. No, worse than the wolf. The same fear and knowledge of death, in eyes far more intelligent than he'd expected. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he's already started cutting the ropes. He couldn't kill it. The horrible night fury, the viking killer, will live because it's scared and helpless and he couldn't stand seeing something so noble look like the rabbits he hunted.

The dragon pinned him as soon as it was free. Hiccup looked up at death. It'd kill him now. It's too powerful. Hiccup knew he wasn't strong enough to fight it. Yet he freed it. Couldn't harm a dragon. And he'd die now because of his stupidity and lack of vikingness.

Except he didn't. The dragon just roared at him, menacing and full of danger, and flew off. Hiccup just stared at the sky shocked. He's alive. Why? The dragon could have killed him. He was so close to death. He was shaking a little from it. He'd never been so close to a dragon. Always kept out of the way, pushed back. Few times he came near one he was either running from it or someone saved him. He got up and started heading home. It's good he's training as a blacksmith. Good his dad never agreed to let him train as a dragon killer. It's obvious he couldn't be one now. He's too weak, and couldn't bring himself to hurt a downed dragon. Idiot Hiccup, thinking it looked noble. Now he'd pay for his mistake.


	2. How to Not be Eaten

His luck was terrible. Hiccup finally realized he couldn't be a dragon killer and his dad finally gave in to letting him train. He tried to talk him out of it, really he did, but Stoick was preparing to lead a raid and didn't have time for his outcast son. So first thing the next morning he's dragged to class. The other teenagers stare at him almost hungrily. It's frightening, the teenagers watching him like wolves circling an injured deer. Astrid looked angry, Fishlegs was nervous, afraid he'd be targeted if he moved wrong but managing to blend better than Hiccup ever did.

His cousin and the twins dove in for the kill, teasing him about his height, strength clumsiness, _lies_. They only stopped when Gobber ushered them all into the arena. The rest have trained before. They had to, to survive the dragon raids. Hiccup's a late joiner. Apparently Gobber didn't care, and was very much about hands on training. A gronckle was released. The earth dragon came out with a roar it's club tail beating the door as it came out. It took the twins out with ridiculous ease. Fishlegs was almost crushed by it's swinging tail. The gronckle spat a flaming rock towards Snotlout and turned on Hiccup. He couldn't move. The dragon's yellow eyes were almost hypnotic. The dragon almost bit his head off-but Gobber stopped it.

The dragon spat a few more flaming rocks before Gobber managed to force it back into it's cage the teenagers scattering as they avoided the blasts. "Ye can't freeze like that Hiccup, ye'll die," Gobber said, "dragons always go for the kill. Remember." He did. But he remembered a night fury sparing him when it should have killed him for downing it. He remembered intelligent eyes waiting for death. He should be dead. Why wasn't he? He needed answers. He slipped away from the group easily, and headed for the forest. Maybe there were answers where the night fury fell.

He studied the tracks. There was no answer there, just a telling of the dragon's struggle to escape and live, and the shaky flight after. Nothing unusual beyond the abandoned ropes in the forest. Nothing to say the dragon was scared off, or called by something. He followed the erratic flight through the trees. It wasn't towards the nest. He would have thought it would have headed back, the way most dragons did. Then he heard it. Wings beating through the air, far too large to be a bird. The fury was still around. Why?

He followed the sound to a cove and looked in. All cliffs. It seemed a mini paradise with the small pond of water. Except the dragon was trying to leave. And it couldn't. Strange.

Shifting he accidentally knocked a rock down into the cove, the dragon zooming in on the sound. Fear flooded Hiccup as the dragon rapidly locked onto him. He could see the deadly predator Berk fears in it's movement. It was hunting for prey-and that was Hiccup. The dragon found him-but didn't attack. Hiccup froze afraid a wrong move will make it kill him. It could easily shoot fire and roast him. But it didn't. It was a strange impasse. Hiccup was frozen for an hour before he could bring himself to leave. The night fury was still there-except again he's alive. Hiccup only had more questions, no answers.

He didn't have dragon training the next day, so he worked at the forge and thought of what he saw. He was fascinated by the night fury. He couldn't help wanting to know more about the dragon that hasn't killed him. He returned with material to draw with. Again he saw the dragon trying to fish. It looked worse than before, more worn. But it still noticed Hiccup and quickly became threatening, ready to attack if Hiccup made a wrong move. Hiccup left with a sketch of the dragon. He knew it was starving. For some reason it couldn't fly away. It was crazy, but sitting in his room he decided to save the dragon. It spared him after all, even after he shot it down.

The next day Hiccup slipped a fish away from the docks where they were unloading. He was lucky Gobber had nothing for him that day. He could return to the dragon with no worries. No one was concerned when he disappeared. Most were too relieved he's not making a mess to care where he goes. He managed to only trip twice before reaching the cove the dragon was in. He didn't see the dragon. Did it leave? Carefully he climbed down. He didn't want to upset the dragon and have it attack him.

He tried to call for the dragon. He felt like an idiot asking to get killed, but he wanted to help the dragon. A growl from behind him sent chills up his spine. He turned around slowly. "Nice dragon." The night fury looked hungry. He wasn't interested in Hiccup beyond food. "It's okay. You don't have to eat me." This was a bad idea. He knew the dragon was starving. Why'd he decide to feed himself to it? He should have just thrown the fish in and left. Hiccup pulled the fish out carefully. The dragon's attention switched to it. Better. "I brought you a fish, see? This is for you." He held the fish out.

The dragon looked uncertain. Hiccup held himself still. He's not a threat to the dragon. He wanted to help it-despite how insane that idea was. The dragon looked hungry enough to accept it. Then his attention turned back to Hiccup, snarling. The night fury's angry, and a little scared. What did he do? Hiccup quickly backed up. If he didn't figure out how he upset the dragon he's dead. He spotted the dagger on his belt. He took it everywhere, just in case. The dragon must realize it's a weapon.

The dragon's growls threatened to turn into a roar when he pulled it out. Hiccup quickly dropped it and kicked it away. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. See?" He doubted he could have hurt the dragon anyways. Getting rid of the dagger helped him just as much as the dragon. No dagger, no getting flame broiled. He could pick up another back in Berk, tell people he lost his last one. Not like it's the first time he's done that. The dragon relaxed, Hiccup releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was gonna live. Probably.

Hiccup's surprised when the dragon accepts the fish, showing a mouth with no teeth. "Toothless? I could have sworn you had-" Teeth shot out as the dragon tore the fish apart gulping it down "-teeth." Right. Don't underestimate the dragon. It could hide it's teeth, but it still had razor sharp fangs, claws, and breathed fire. He held still as the dragon sniffed him, checking for more food before leaping into a tree and retreating. Hiccup's surprised how well it blends in. "Right. Well, see you tomorrow."

He left quickly. It's obvious one fish wasn't enough. He'd need more. Hiccup couldn't keep raiding the village's supplies either. They struggled enough with the dragon raids. Perhaps he could fish for some of his own. He'd check the snares too. The night fury should like some rabbit.


	3. How to Survive Being Downed

**IN NEED OF BETA READER**

The night fury hated the queen for controlling him, and the vikings for killing dragons. He was afraid he'd die in a raid, and now it seemed that fear was a reality, shot out of the sky he belonged to. He crashed hard into the forest, and his tail burned where the ropes sliced it. He waited for the vikings to find him and kill him, but no one came. It wasn't right. He was the most dangerous dragon! The one they feared and screamed and ran from when they'd stay and fight other dragons. Surely they'd kill him? But he was downed now. Out of the fight. Perhaps now that he was tied up they didn't think he was a threat. Perhaps they were going to simply leave him out here to starve to death.

No! He was a threat! They couldn't do this! He tried desperately to escape, managing to drag himself further. He hurt his tail even worse, but the ropes didn't loosen. He exhausted himself fighting. He couldn't struggle anymore. The vikings won. He'd starve and die out here as nothing.

The night fury's ear twitched hearing a viking finally approach. So they were coming to kill him. He was too tired to put up any kind of fight. He'd already proved struggling was useless anyhow. At least this end was better than starving. Shock flooded through him when the scent revealed a young viking, just maturing as he was. They sent a child to kill him? Anger flooded him. He opened his eyes to see his would-be killer. The child was skinny, so small and noisy. Nothing like he expected. He hated that he'd die from a child when he was so strong, so much better than this runt. He wished he could live.

The boy quickly burst into panic seeing he wasn't dead. It gave him a small measure of amusement to see that even trapped as he was the vikings were frightened of him. Or perhaps it was just this one. The child clearly had no experience in killing dragons. So why was he here instead of the other vikings? Surely they'd enjoy killing him. Unless the child decided to do so to prove himself. He was clearly not a warrior, but trying to be one in his half-grown stage. Didn't matter. He'd die soon. The knife came down - and he heard the ropes being cut. They were looser. He could move.

He pinned the viking child. He'd kill him! He could! He could fight now! The child stared at him in fear, and looked away. He didn't fight. He knew the dragon could kill him. And he would-but how was he free? He looked at the knife. The child freed him. He came to kill him and instead freed him. It made no sense. He looked at the child again. He's young. Not a killer. Weak. Perhaps he was spared because the child couldn't kill him. Too young. The night fury refused to kill someone like this. It would damage his pride. So he roared instead, a warning. He would live this time, but next time he wouldn't. And the dragon flew off.

He couldn't fly right. Something was wrong. He barely went anywhere before he crashed. He collapsed in a cove surrounded by cliffs. He tried to fly again-but he couldn't gain the altitude to escape. Why? He's too tired. His tail stung, he exhausted himself fighting, and he could feel the queen looking for him. She sensed he's hurt and pulled back. She'll ignore him again until he's healed. Good. In her madness she'll likely forget he didn't give her a sacrifice. He'd rest tonight. Maybe tomorrow he could fly and escape.

The night fury woke up hungry. It felt strange to wake up in the day. He preferred dawn and dusk, the soothing colors of night, and sleeping the afternoon away. But he felt better. His tail didn't hurt as much. So he tried to leave. Again he failed. Desperation drove him to try again and again with no success. He's a night fury. He couldn't be defeated. He searched for an answer, a way to fly and escape. He tried fishing when he's too hungry, but he couldn't even fly well enough to do that. What's wrong? He's scared he'll die despite escaping the vikings.

He heard a rock fall. He jumped switching to a powerful fearless predator instantly hiding his weakness. He would not be hunted. He'd kill whatever tries it. Nothing's at the sound. He sniffed and scented the viking child that freed him. He stared. Why was he back? He didn't move. This was a viking child. He could still try to kill him, or bring other vikings. He couldn't appear weak. The viking child did nothing, and left. The night fury looked around. The viking child knew he's there. He had to hide. He couldn't escape here but he could make it a den he could defend.

A shallow cave behind trees to rest. The clustered trees to use to leap from above as he couldn't fly right. A second den where he could watch if the boy returns. He's still hungry, but making a den lets him forget and ignore that he's trapped.

The night fury realized why he couldn't fly. He's missing a fin. The ropes must have sliced through the membrane and torn it off. He'll never fly again. He can do awkward glides, but that's it. The sky he loved will never be his again. It's worse than the queen. Losing his tail has saved him from being forced to serve the dragon he hates, but he'll surely starve trapped on land. It wouldn't be so bad elsewhere, but this cove is too small for prey outside of the fish in the lake. Anything that had been there must have left when he crashed.

The child's returned again. The night fury vanishes into the small grove of trees and watches. He doesn't understand the viking's actions. He keeps coming back, but doesn't hurt him. He smells of fire and smoke and metal. It would be comforting, if not for the metal, almost dragonish. And he's already realized there's few other vikings around this one. The child seems to be an outcast like himself, living on the edges. No wonder the viking child is weak. None of the vikings are caring for him.

The boy has slipped down into the cove he's claimed. The night fury's angry he's entered the cove the dragon took as his own, angry he dares to approach where he knows the dragon is despite the clear warning he gave, angry the boy can come and go through a path too small for him to follow. He watches the boy walk around cautiously, alert for danger but clearly seeking him. The boy is scared and brave and trying to be welcoming but is too tense to do it right.

The night fury lowers himself behind the boy, stalking him. He's hungry. Viking doesn't taste good, but he's starving, and only the boy knows where he is and he could be a threat. He growls. The viking freezes and turns around. His voice is low and calm, but he's terrified. The dragon's mouth is nearly watering now but then he smells fish. His ears perk up. The viking has a fish! The boy holds it out to him, scared but not a threat. A peace offering? Is the fish poisoned? Why is he offering it? Did he realize the dragon was going to eat him?

He's hungry, and the fish is right there. It's not much, but better than starving. He reaches to take it, but catches a glint of metal. It's a trap! The boy does plan to kill him. He snarls in anger, considering biting the boy's whole hand off for teasing him. The viking child tenses and backs up, more scared now. He should be. He wants the fish, but he won't let the viking kill him. The child examines himself, and pulls out his weapon. The dragon's roar grows louder. The child speaks soothingly and drops it, kicking it away.

The night fury looks at him in surprise. He disarmed himself. Perhaps it wasn't to kill him. Perhaps it's because the viking child is young and was trying to protect himself. Silly, considering how weak he is. The weapon is no defense. He could kill him even if he had the weapon. Still, it makes him feel better to sweep it away from the boy. Both relax, and the boy again offers his fish. The dragon eagerly swallows it, his teeth coming out at the last minute to help. The boy is startled, but the dragon's content. He won't die today. He sniffs the viking hoping for more fish but there was only one. At least he's not as hungry. He retreats back to the trees and watches the boy leave. He doesn't know why he fed him, but it doesn't matter. It'll help him survive. He'll ask why later.


	4. How to Avoid a Raid

**IN NEED OF A BETA READER**

He was almost too busy working at the forge the next day to slip away. He felt a little guilty, taking a few fish, but he didn't have time to fish himself. He checked the snares, finding three rabbits. The rest were empty. He reset them and headed to the cove. The sun's setting when he arrived. He's lucky his dad's on a raid. No one to notice he's not at home.

He climbed down and looked around. He couldn't see the night fury anywhere. It was invisible in the failing sunlight. "I'm back with more food. I got some rabbits for you." Glowing green eyes was his only warning before the dragon materialized, black wings hanging menacingly behind it. The dragon crooned at him, more relaxed than the previous visits. Hiccup opened his bag and dumped the fish out throwing the rabbits on top of the pile. "Here. I hope this is enough for you." The night fury seemed astonished, looking between the fish and him. "What?" The dragon let out a low gurgle and stepped over to the pile. Obligingly Hiccup stepped back. No need to accidentally get bit by a hungry dragon.

Interestingly the dragon's teeth only appeared in flashes when he couldn't swallow it whole. The dragon seemed wholly content sniffing for anything it might have missed before sighing with pleasure. "Glad you liked it 'toothless'." Hiccup chuckled. Ironic for such a fierce dragon. Hiccup's stomach growled. Viking and dragon froze at the sound. "Ah, guess I forgot to eat. Was in too much of a hurry to get out here." Hiccup ducked his head. A stupid mistake. Oh well. He'd grab some cheese at home.

The dragon made a choking noise. What was that? Hiccup watched, a little worried as the dragon heaved. Half a fish came out. Oh no! Was he sick? Did he overeat? The dragon didn't look very concerned. He stopped heaving and nudged the fish towards Hiccup. He watched warily. The night fury growled softly and pushed it so it touched Hiccup. "For me?" Hiccup cautiously touched the fish wondering if he was right. The dragon looked pleased and crooned.

It heard his hunger and decided to feed him. Strange. Why? The night fury was slowly starving. Hiccup reflected on the dragon's confusion looking between him and the pile. The dragon knew Hiccup was offering food it couldn't get. Maybe he thought Hiccup was going hungry because of him? Realizing he'd called the dragon a he Hiccup shook his head. He didn't know the dragon's gender. And he didn't exactly feel like checking. The dragon growled, interrupting his musing. "Right, fish."

Hiccup picked it up and smiled. The dragon continued to watch. Great, he actually wanted to see Hiccup eat it. Hiccup lowered his head and forced himself to take a bite of the raw fish. His stomach threatened to rebel against the slimy bite but he forced it down. "Good. Thanks," he mumbled. The dragon looked satisfied this time and backed off.

Hiccup left with the raw fish, discarding it as soon as he was far enough for the dragon to not notice. That went well. He still didn't understand the dragon, but there was...something...there.

Another day of dragon training, another day of being beaten into the ground and avoiding being charred. At least the nadder had a blind spot. Hiccup took full advantage of it until Astrid managed to take it out, saving him from even more bruises. Squawking the nadder arched it's wings angrily as the teens beat it back. Hiccup tried to help, but mostly avoided tripping the others up. He was relieved when the class was released.

Hiccup left on his now daily trek to the cove, looking forward to seeing his own dragon. Despite the night fury's fearsome manner he was much friendlier than the caged dragons they fought. Probably because he wasn't constantly being attacked by idiot vikings who didn't know what they were doing. And the night fury was a he. He'd managed to discreetly find that out a couple days ago. He slipped down into the cove and looked around.

"Hey! Brought your food! Come on, toothless dragon!" Hiccup watched as the night fury gracefully leaped across the boulders to where he was. The night fury was beautiful. Watching him Hiccup couldn't imagine how he had ever thought he could kill him. The night fury crooned happily as Hiccup emptied the fish and rabbits he'd caught for the dragon. They were getting along pretty well now. If he was brave enough to actually say it he might claim they were almost friends. Sad he felt closer to a dragon that had threatened to kill him than the vikings he'd grown up with.

He was starting to learn how to get along with the dragon. The night fury was much easier to figure out than the vikings he lived with. Certain things he mimicked made the dragon relax, others made the dragon tense. He just had to figure out the moods now. Today the dragon felt safe enough to settle down and close his eyes with Hiccup still there. Hiccup looked at the dragon he'd taken to drawing. He'd drawn a couple of the arena dragons as well, but never with the same detail, more analyzing than capturing them. He looked at the smooth black scales, wondering if they were as smooth as they looked. Thoughtfully he reached out to touch them.

The night fury's eyes snapped open. He roared at Hiccup knocking him back. The dragon took to the sky, circling desperately in an attempt to escape. Hiccup laid on the ground wide eyed as the dragon roared his frustration blasting the walls. The dragon glared at him, leaving him frozen before vanishing into a small cave. Shaking he sat up. Right. No touching the wild dragon. He liked all his limbs still attached. Hiccup watched the night fury pace, clearly frustrated at not being able to leave. Why couldn't he?

That night another raid hit. The sick realization of what he was doing hit Hiccup all over again. He was helping the worst dragon to ever attack Berk survive. It was a killer and destroyer. He might be getting along with it now, but that didn't mean that it was tame by any stretch. He'd be lucky if it didn't find a way to join in the raid somehow. Not wanting to think about it Hiccup obeyed for once, and stayed in the forge. At least he was somewhat useful there, and he didn't have to find out if the night fury had joined the raid.

He listened all night, but no cries of "Night fury!" were heard. Relieved he headed to the cove the next day with what he could gather for the dragon. The night fury hadn't joined the raid. Hiccup was surprised to find him studying the sky so intensely, almost nervous, but otherwise the dragon was fine. Soon the dragon relaxed and ate what Hiccup had brought. It only took a couple days for the terror of the raid to fade, Hiccup forgetting his worries once more.


	5. How to Make a Tailfin

Hiccup was feeling more than a bit idiotic after the terror managed to corner him in the class. it was the size of a cat, and he couldn't move without it biting him. Hiccup had only shown up in the hall that night because he had no choice. He was hoping his dragon would let him camp in the cove tonight. He really didn't want to face anyone. Gobber looked at the gathered teens in frustration. "Have none of ye read the dragon manual? If ye want to stop a dragon, go for it's weak points-the tail and wings. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup thought about it as he carried the bundle of camping supplies and the dragon's meal with him to the cve. Was there something wrong with the night fury's wings? He hadn't seen anything. But there had to be a reason why his dragon couldn't fly. He slid down into the cove and whistled. "Toothless! Dinner!" He called the night fury that so often it might as well be his name. Well, why not? He was called Hiccup. Why not have a dragon called Toothless?

Toothless showed up, more wary this time after Hiccup tried to touch him. He wished he hadn't. He missed the dragon's more relaxed demeanor. He dumped out the pile and stepped back. He began to sketch Toothless, this time looking for what might be stopping him from flying. The dragon finished the meal and peered over Hiccup's shoulder. He tensed slightly not wanting to startle the dragon but kept drawing. This wasn't the first time the night fury had been curious about his drawings. He had never been this close before though.

Toothless vanished from his position over his shoulder as quickly as he had appeared. Hiccup glanced up to see the dragon break off a large branch. This was new. He watched as the dragon dragged the branch over the ground quickly forming thick dirt lines. Was...was he mimicking Hiccup? Shocked he stood up to get a better look. The scribbles of dirt didn't seem to make anything unless it was something really abstract for the dragon. Still.

"Wow." He knew Toothless was intelligent. The dragon showed that every time they spoke to each other, in the questions he saw when he did something and Toothless' studying of him. It was more than just the caution of an animal. And now he proved it, trying to mimic Hiccup. The night fury looked up at him and crooned in pleasure, smug at how amazed the viking looked. Hiccup chuckled. "You're something else Toothless." Careful to not step on the dragon's lines as the night fury was quite proud and possessive of what he claimed as his, Hiccup sat back down.

"I'm sorry I shot you down, but I'm glad I could see this. I don't think there's anything I would trade for this." Toothless was a wild dragon no pet, but Hiccup still felt close to him. He glanced up at the dragon. "You wouldn't mind if I stay tonight, would you?" Toothless tilted his head watching him curiously. Hiccup smiled crookedly. "Thought that'd be your answer." Guess he'd see how tolerant Toothless was of him tonight.

He watched Toothless move around restlessly, occasionally pouncing or 'drawing' some more as Hiccup finished his sketch. Pleased he looked at the finished drawing. "Now what's your problem bud?" The wings seemed fine. Hiccup had even seen him use them. Never in any pain. He glanced at the tail. No way. How had he not noticed? He looked at Toothless to confirm what he'd drawn. "You're missing a tail fin."

How did he lose the tailfin? Hiccup swallowed. He had a feeling it was his fault-and this wasn't something the dragon would heal from. "I'm sorry Toothless." The night fury looked at him and crooned a question, wondering why Hiccup sounded upset. "Not your fault. It's mine. Again." The closest thing he had to a friend, and he'd crippled him, stealing Toothless' flight.

Hiccup continued to mindlessly scribble. Toothless didn't seem upset at him, but he wasn't sure the dragon even knew he was the reason he couldn't fly. Then again he had only just found out he was hurt from the net. And they hadn't been friends then. Hiccup actually planned to kill him. They had been enemies. Hiccup knew the night fury had destroyed a good portion of the village and had even killed vikings. So maybe it was okay. He hadn't meant to cripple him after all. Still. He was sure Toothless would resent him if he knew Hiccup was why he could no longer fly. All he could do was try to make up for it. The peace from earlier gone Hiccup felt the guilt chew at his mind.

Knowing he'd crippled his dragon Hiccup wasn't sure he should stay the night, taking comfort from the one he'd hurt. He couldn't face going back and being laughed at before entering an empty house though. Sighing he decided to suck it up and see if Toothless would let him stay. He rolled out his bedroll and partially settled down. The night fury watched him closely sharp green eyes following each movement.

Toothless moved towards him gurgling softly. Hiccup shrugged. "Hope you won't mind company tonight." The dragon stared at him, measuring his words. Hiccup almost felt he understood what he'd said. Hiccup watched the dragon relax and settle next to him. Toothless' large head butted gently against him as he crooned. Toothless touched him! He-he was going to let Hiccup stay. He finally touched him. They'd danced around each other so carefully, neither touching the other. The final gap had been closed. Smiling he snuggled down in his bedroll. "Thanks Toothless."

Hiccup had a better sleep that night than he'd had in a while, comfortable and secure. When the sun began prodding him awake he rolled over, not yet willing to leave the comforting dream he'd been having. A snort woke him up remembering where he'd fallen asleep. He found a large black dragon towering over him, bright green eyes watching. "Toothless?" The dragon rumbled and got up heading to the lake. Some of Hiccup's warmth went with him. Had the night fury slept with him last night? It was hard to imagine the proud predator doing that. Toothless glanced back at him and tilted his head, growling questioningly. Hiccup grinned and got up.

"Thanks. I didn't expect you to stay with me last night. I mean, dragons and vikings are enemies. It's surprising you trust me so much, especially after being crippled. Not that it'd be a problem if you were a viking. Just give you a new one and move on…" Hiccup stopped. That was it! He could make his dragon a new fin to replace the one he lost. Just like Gobber's revolving hand prosthetics. Maybe he could fix this. Toothless could fly again!

He laughed softly as he grabbed his stuff and left. This was perfect! He could fix this. He wouldn't have to feel bad for crippling his friend. Toothless could be free again. He stumbled slightly as he entered Berk. It was good he wasn't as clumsy in the forge. Toothless would never fly again if he was. Hiccup paused. If Toothless could fly, would he leave him? The night fury helped raid Berk. When he was free he might just go back to it. Or not, if Hiccup fed him so he didn't have to. And he owed it to Toothless. He wouldn't trap the dragon, not even if it meant keeping him from leaving.

Hiccup was kept busy the next few days. There was so much he had to do to make a good fin. It had to be resistant to wear and tear, light, and able to catch the wind. He still visited Toothless and had his regular work at the forge as well.

Since sleeping over the one night Toothless was much more affectionate. He wasn't all over Hiccup, but they would wrestle, and play tag, and the night fury would sit close and watch him draw. Hiccup began to camp out there when he could get away with it, enjoying nights when the night fury would wrap around him and stand guard for the night. Dragon training began to get easier as well. Hiccup knew he was no bundle of muscles, but running with Toothless made predicting how the dragons attacked easier, letting him avoid more humiliating defeats even if he couldn't directly fight them. The dragons seemed to approach him less as well, almost hesitant. He didn't know why but it made life easier, with more time for Toothless' fin.

Hiccup was happy with what he finally finished. A solid little fin that would act like a sail catching air. Excited to give it to his dragon he just grabbed fish from the dock before rushing out to the cove. "Toothless! Got something special for you buddy." The dragon bounded over happily greeting him. He asked why Hiccup was so excited. Hiccup grinned. "Look at this bud. It'll help you fly." The dragon sniffed at the fake fin, curious but not excited. Well not like he understood Hiccup. Hiccup gestured for Toothless to dig in. Hopefully there was enough to keep the dragon happy while he added the fin.

Toothless barely started before growling and backing away. "Toothless?" The dragon's tail lashed, clearly upset about something. Hiccup dug through the pile looking for what changed. He pulled out an eel, different from what he usually gave Toothless. The dragon's snarls grew louder. "You don't like the eel?" Strange. Shrugging Hiccup threw it away. Toothless still acted cautious approaching the food. Why did an eel upset him? Would it bother other dragons, or was it just something about it specific to Toothless? He'd have to find out.

Tucking the thought away for later he went back to working on the fin. It took a couple tries but he did it. Satisfied he leaned back. Toothless sat up. Was the fin so uncomfortable as to distract him from food? Hiccup watched Toothless twitch his tail a few times before looking at it. Pure excitement rolled off the dragon. Roaring he leaped into the air and flew. It worked! Hiccup watched heart in his throat as his friend flew. Turning the dragon suddenly lost control. Something was wrong. Swallowing he watched Toothless crash into the woods. Hopefully he wasn't hurt. He raced out of the cove, surprised to be met by Toothless. He grinned.

"It worked! But something's still wrong. Guess it needs more work." He frowned examining the fin. It had been alright at first, until the turn. Why? He removed it and tucked it up. "Back to the drawing board." He shrugged at Toothless and headed to Berk thoughts turning. Obviously it didn't act enough like the other fin. The question was how. Realizing the dragon was following him Hiccup stopped. "Oh no. They'd kill you. You can't come." Thankfully the night fury seemed to understand and turned back. Relieved he kept going. At least it seemed he wouldn't have to explain Toothless yet. Now he just needed to tweak the fin.


	6. How to Choose Your Flock

**STILL IN NEED OF BETA READER**

 **Have set up a new story to cover from Toothless' point of view some events**

The night fury had been more cautious since the boy almost touched him. They seemed to have returned to how it was before, but if the child craved contact surely he'd try again. the boy settled down as he ate, again scribbling away. The night fury had seen this plenty of times, but didn't understand it. Confident the boy wouldn't harm him he peered over his shoulder. The viking child tensed but kept scribbling. The dragon watched in surprise as the scribbling made a shape. Him! The boy was making him!

Could he do the same? The dragon looked around. He'd need something to make lines. Spotting a branch he could use he tore it off. Dragging it immediately made deep lines in the dirt. Pleased the dragon danced around, creating lines here and there to make his own drawing. It wasn't as precise as the boy's, but it was good. He called for the boy to look. The viking child was clearly astonished at his skill. Perhaps not as precise, but obviously he was good from the boy's reaction. Pleased he let out a low purr.

The boy tried to ask something. He was nervous. Did he want something? The night fury tilted his head hoping the viking child would make it clearer. He didn't, just giving up and returning to his scribbling. The boy stayed as company as the dragon patrolled, practicing his stalking, and occasionally working on his own drawing. The boy made a sound of distress, startling him. What was wrong?

He sniffed the air, but nothing new had arrived. He asked what was wrong, but the boy brushed it off. Worried he watched the boy. He stayed later than normal. He actually brought out some thick furs and laid down. Was he staying? The dragon approached the young viking gurgling his question. The boy replied with an uneasy smile and half shrug before talking softly. It seemed he hoped to sleep here tonight. He was just waiting for the dragon's permission. The night fury thought about it. Did he want to accept the strange viking child as his? That's what it meant to let him stay. He looked at the boy who saved his life, despite being a viking and raised to kill his kind. He was odd, but the dragon liked him, and he was the reason he was alive.

Crooning the dragon settled at the boy's side. He nudged him, just once, and leaned back. The boy could stay. He would belong to the dragon. They'd look after each other. The had both lived on the edges of their groups, but in this cove somehow they found with each other what had been lacking. The night fury watched with affection as his viking relaxed, incredibly happy at being accepted. The boy talked softly to him as he drifted off, at a greater peace than the dragon had seen from him before. Cautiously the dragon nuzzled him, working his scent on his new clan member. It was just the two of them but the boy was his. The dragons the young viking child fought would know that. At peace he sat beside his boy keeping guard for the night.

His boy was slow to wake up as the sun rose. he rolled over grumbling as the sun fell in his eyes trying to hide from it. The dragon snorted in amusement. The viking child woke up then bolting up. Wide eyed he stared at the dragon. "Toothless?" The dragon rumbled softly. Was it so surprising he covered the child when he was vulnerable? They were a pair now. Surely vikings looked after each other. Or perhaps he simply wasn't used to it. There was very little viking scent on him despite living with them. Well he would learn. He was his now after all. He couldn't neglect him. He headed down and had a drink of water from the small lake.

He looked back at the viking child. He was still watching him. The dragon tilted his head. What was he looking at? The boy stopped staring after a low growl and began to gather what he'd brought with him. Why was he doing that? The dragon crooned questioningly but the boy just laughed and began chattering. He watched him leave and sighed. The viking child was so difficult to understand. But he was learning. Stretching out the night fury settled down to sleep himself after the night guarding.


	7. How to Observe

Something was different about Hiccup.

No one could place exactly what had changed. The teens just knew that there was something going on with him. It was nothing anyone could put a finger on. It wasn't like he had suddenly morphed overnight into an ax swinging viking that was covered in muscles and utterly fearless. He just wasn't the same, and the teens weren't exactly sure what it was.

He didn't react the same way any longer to being pushed around. He was still incredibly jumpy, but there was something different about his jumpiness, and he was less tired when confronted. No, that wasn't exactly right. He was still just as tired when facing them, sick of their persecution, but there was a wariness to them. He was watching them for something. When they watched him slip into the forest it was with a wariness that hadn't been there before, as if he actually cared. He seemed less invested in making them like him. They didn't like this change.

At least dragon training wasn't so different. The dragons were still beating him up, even if they didn't feel as confident about beating him up as they once had. It almost made the odd grace that let Hiccup slip around the dragons go unnoticed. It didn't matter that Hiccup was dodging better than before, or occasionally acting like he knew what the dragons were going to do. Hiccup was still the useless runt.

Wasn't he?

It was a typical dragon training day. It was the zippleback this time. Soak the aggressive head and it can't light the spark needed for it's gas. They watched it come out the spark head quickly identified by snapping at them. But the other head hissed and it arched up releasing gas. They were quickly blinded. No one was surprised to hear Gobber call Fishlegs out. Hitting something the boys panicked. Astrid and Ruffnut screeched in anger at being soaked. The twins fought as Astrid yelled at Snotlout for getting in the way. Then the gas began to thin. What was going on? Surprised Astrid looked around.

The zippleback was gone. Back in it's cage. How? She looked around to see Hiccup leaning by the exit. Impossible. He's too weak. He couldn't do it. But it wasn't Fishlegs, the twins were still fighting, and Gobber wouldn't stop the dragon early. But how? She stared at Hiccup, looking for wounds like there had been at the beginning, or nervous fidgeting. He wasn't. He was still, a small smile on his face. Pleased with himself. Deep green eyes snapped to her. Astrid's eyes widened as the smile vanished replaced by familiar wariness. This was wrong. Something was up with Hiccup. But they were dismissed and Hiccup tripped and Astrid forgot until she was in bed, wondering why she had almost been scared of Hiccup.


	8. How to Use Eels

So all dragons feared eels. Useful. No more useless dodging. He still tried to stay out of the way. He didn't like how Astrid would glare at him sometimes, as if actually seeing him. It felt creepy. He'd wanted to be noticed before, but now that he was he wished Astrid still ignored him. The terror had tried to attack him but the eel worked beautifully again. He let the others deal with it though. No need to stand out too much. He didn't want to be hated. Yes that was it. Astrid saw him, but was hunting the real Hiccup now, trying to solve him. He didn't want to be solved.

He headed out into the woods hoping to find Toothless. He had brought food as normal, but the dragon had only been there twice before. He seemed far happier in the woods. Hiccup was glad, but he was sure it meant Toothless would leave if this new fin worked. He'd miss him. At least he knew he could make his dad proud about dragon training, even if he couldn't hurt them now that he knew Toothless. Any of them could have been the one he downed. The ones in the arena were sad and scarred. He hated that. If only they wouldn't raid Berk. He was sure they'd be fine if that stopped. But he didn't know how to stop it.

He approached the mouth of the cove where he met up with Toothless. He froze at the sight of the night fury tearing through a wild boar. The dragon looked up and crooned happily. Tearing off part he threw it at Hiccup. Hiccup stumbled slightly trying to catch it. "You hunted that?" The dragon purred with pride over his kill. "Well that explains why you aren't always here. Guess you don't need me to feed you anymore." Funny. If he didn't need the food Hiccup brought-and he didn't judging by the boar and Toothless sharing-why did he come back? Maybe hoping for the tail fin. They'd still played, even if Toothless had a larger range. But Toothless couldn't be bored. Only thing Hiccup could give him now was flight. For a moment he was tempted to deny him that. But if Toothless realized he wouldn't help him he'd stop coming anyways. Sighing he held out the new fin. It was supposed to fold in dives and flare when even. Hopefully that would fix it. Toothless happily let him put it on.

Toothless leaped into the air and crashed shortly after. Hiccup frowned. "Guess you need a way to control it opening and closing." But Toothless couldn't. Maybe...maybe Hiccup could. Hiccup could fly with Toothless, help him! Then Toothless would keep him. Grinning he patted Toothless. "Think I solved it buddy." Toothless rumbled happily at the touch twisting so Hiccup got the best spot. Feeling Hiccup touch a sweet spot Toothless collapsed. Hiccup stepped back in alarm. "Toothless?" The dragon purred happily, too relaxed to move. "Huh. Guess I found a sweet spot."

He didn't get a chance to explore this knowledge when the next raid came. Hiccup had thought it had been bad before, when Toothless had been trapped in the cove. Now the guilt ate at him twice as much. At least he knew that dragons didn't like eels now. That had to be something. He tried lining the areas with livestock with eels that he'd found. Not that there were many. There was, as always, no warning of the raid that was coming. He barely had time to place a handful before they were descending on the village.

Hiccup got the shock of his life when he was actually stopped from heading into the forge. "Not today, Hiccup," Gobber said, "gonna need all the help we can get." Hiccup could barely speak as a bucket was thrust into his hands. "Go put out those fires." Hiccup stood frozen for a moment as Gobber turned back into the forge to work there by himself for once.

He had known that he was improving in dragon training. Everyone knew that, it was rather obvious. But Hiccup still was pretty much useless and ended up covered in bruises. Surely he hadn't improved so much that they were going to feed him to the dragons? He waited, but nothing changed. Unless one counted Astrid glaring at him. "Get moving Hiccup!" she shouted. Jolted out of his thoughts he joined the other teens racing around and trying to put out the fires. He did his best to avoid the dragons and put out what fires he could. Overall he did fairly well, only getting a couple burns and a few bruises. Any dragons that attacked him were quickly driven off by another viking.

He kept his eyes peeled for his night fury the entire time. There was nothing stopping him from joining in this time. He might not be able to fly, but he could surely join in on the destruction. He was exhausted and irritated by the time the raid came to a halt. No sign of the night fury at least. He had noticed that his eels had some effect at least. The dragons had freaked out upon encountering them, until something seemed to drive them past them. Something more frightening than the eels. It was...strange.

Now that he thought about it, Toothless was an excellent hunter. He had proven himself fully capable of caring for himself now that they weren't in the cove. Surely other dragons could do the same. And the dragons attacked pretty much monthly. It wasn't exact by any stretch, but it was close enough. Why would the dragons attack once a month? Not for food. They'd need to attack more often than that for food. The eels had frightened them as well, and there had to be easier ways to hunt than dealing with vikings that cheerfully killed them. Something was driving them forward. But what? He voiced his questions to the night fury when he headed out there that day. Toothless was fine, more worried about Hiccup than anything else. So he had been aware of the raid, and still hadn't joined in. So he chose not to, despite doing so before. Why?


	9. How to Draw Attention

Designing a saddle wasn't easy. It'd have to connect to the fin so he could move it correctly. Watching Toothless he'd realized the fin needed to not just fold and open, but tilt in turns. it made the design more complex. But he could do it. And they would fly. Busy working he forgot to find an eel a they entered dragon training. Great. He looked at the other vikings a little nervously. Astrid at least wasn't watching him. The nadder was released. Cautiously Hiccup backed away from the wyvern. These dragons didn't like him. They were scared. He always got the impression they felt hunted and were hunting in return. His actions only scared them more.

The nadder was quick dispatching the arguing twins. Snotlout tried to impress Astrid leaving him to be knocked out. Backed in a corner with Astrid Hiccup licked his lips. "Guess it's us two." Astrid looked at him in disgust. "You mean just me. Stay out of the way." Right. Astrid had noticed he was nervous so had stopped watching him. He was back to useless. He felt angry. He wasn't useless. A little clumsy, but they all were with their growing. Didn't she see his dodging? No one else in the class could do that. Then again no one else in the class avoided hurting the dragons. The nadder appeared trilling as it hunted them.

Astrid threw her axe, making the nadder throw it's quills. Hiccup dodged them sliding closer to the nadder in the process. The nadder tilted it's head examining the closer prey. Quickly to avoid a bite Hiccup reached up and scratched the place Toothless' sweet spot had been. Luckily it worked. The dragon collapsed in pleasure. Sighing in relief he backed up to find everyone staring at him. Nervous he stared at his feet. "What was that?" Astrid demanded. He shrugged. "Luck?" Astrid looked like she wanted to protest. "Okay, that's enough for today." Gobber grabbed the nadder just as it began to stir again. The dragon struggled as it was thrown into the cage. The teens watched before staring at Hiccup. Quick as he could he slipped away. He should have been more careful. Now they'll all watch him. He was the one being hunted now.

Hiccup headed back to see Toothless, nervously watching for anyone who might be following. he'd tried blaming it on luck, but as thick as his fellow vikings could be this wasn't the first strange incident with him in dragon training. Hanging around the night fury had changed him. Reading what the dragons felt and how they were going to move was easy, and they weren't as fast as a playful Toothless. He knew how to keep them away, and had stupidly showed that off in the arena. He'd slipped up even more on the nadder.

And downing it had been luck. He hadn't known if it would have a sweet spot like Toothless. He'd' been lucky. But no one would believe that because getting close enough to discover such a thing was supposed to be impossible, and no way to do it accidentally. Reaching the cove entrance Hiccup grimaced slightly at the scattered boar bones. He had still brought a fish, but more because he'd been doing it for so long it felt strange to stop than because Toothless needed it.

He whistled. The black dragon answered with his own whistle. Moments later he bounded out. Hiccup grinned. "Hey toothless wonder." He tossed the fish to the night fury, the dragon gulping it down. "I should have the saddle and new fin done soon. Sorry it's taking so long." Toothless looked at him and crooned. Pouncing on him it didn't take long to start a game of tag in the forest, Hiccup occasionally tripping. Toothless did settle down to let Hiccup do some quick sketches to make sure the saddle's proportions were right and then it was back to the village.

They all watched him now. Slipping into the forest was harder. Hiccup heard the vikings talk about him, how Hiccup the Useless was improving in dragon training, and might make an okay warrior after all. There were jokes about the dragons passing out laughing at how pathetic he was and rumors that he was about to grow and become a copy of the chief. Once that would have pleased him. Now he was worried. He wasn't what they thought. Couldn't they tell he still couldn't fight? He dodged, and knew a couple dragon secrets. That didn't make him a viking.

Still they watched, expecting him to stop being strange and turn into a dragon trainee like the rest of the teens. His dragon noticed his increased nervousness and did his best to get rid of it. He even forced Hiccup to stay out with him once, showing him the new cave he was denning in. He appreciated the dragon sharing what he found with Hiccup, but he couldn't fix this. He couldn't stop the vikings from expecting him to be something he wasn't. Hiccup couldn't escape with him either, not as long as Toothless was grounded.

Dragon training changed again. The dragons watched him, evaluating him. They avoided him and once the nadder asked to be petted again. Scared to get caught he'd downed it quickly. He'd spent the rest of that day in the forge avoiding the teens clamoring for his trick. He couldn't tell them. They'd use it to kill the dragons, and they were already scarred enough. He might not know how to stop the fighting but he could stop them from getting better at it with his help.


	10. How to Ride Your Dragon

Hiccup had finished the saddle. Now to test it. Slipping away was difficult with the vikings watching him to become a great warrior. Thankfully he was far more used to the woods than most, the majority too busy to go in there. As soon as he reached their meeting place he whistled. Toothless bounded down from the trees as pleased as ever to see him. Hiccup grinned. "It's ready." He held out his work. The dragon sniffed it doubtfully but held still as he strapped it on. The night fury kept shifting as he added the saddle but he got it and the fin on. Looking at Toothless he hesitated. "You have to trust me for this." Unconsciously he crouched slightly submissively. Toothless eyed him warily but snorted in agreement.

Cautiously to not startle him Hiccup climbed into Toothless' back. The dragon twisted his head staring at him in shock. Hiccup smiled and patted him "It's alright. I'm going to help you fly." Glancing behind him he adjusted the fin. Toothless felt his balance and switched his tail to match. He watched Hiccup change it a couple times before clicking in approval. Crouching down he launched himself into the air. This time he stayed up.

"Alright!" It took a lot of work mimicking the movements of Toothless' tail fin. He couldn't really watch, trying to keep up. Slipping they both crashed down. Shaking himself Toothless looked at his rider. "Guess we'll need to work on that."

Flying wasn't as easy as Hiccup had hoped. It needed them to move in sync. Sometimes they could do it, but it was hard. Hiccup would try to choose where to go and Toothless would crash. And Toothless flew so smoothly he felt more like he was working than flying in his attempts to keep up, always eventually slipping and leading to a crash. He was determined to master it though.

Finding the patch of dragon nip was really amusing. It had been frustrating to crash until Toothless started purring. He watched the dragon chew the grass in surprise. He was lucky he'd gotten faster or Toothless' decision to roll would have crushed him instead of just trapping his legs. "Hey! Get off you big lunk." The night fury ignored orders at the best of times. Looking completely goofy and not one bit the predator he was the dragon didn't even notice him. He was too weak to escape. Thankfully the grass had Toothless so out of it he happily followed Hiccup for a handful of the dragon nip, completely ignoring that he had a full field. Apparently Hiccup's grass was better. Chuckling Hiccup took the saddle and fin back and headed to the village. "Hope you remember this bud." The poor dragon would be embarrassed to remember how he acted.

That wasn't the last of the field. Toothless loved it. Hiccup found him there a couple times looking for him to go flying. They couldn't with him so out of it, but they could still play and Hiccup enjoyed his company. And their flying was improving, even as life in Berk grew more difficult. Astrid was obsessed with learning Hiccup's secret, the only one Hiccup had ever had worth hiding. Anything else would have been humiliating, but he humiliated himself often enough to not have that as anything new. This secret could kill him and Toothless. And for the first time in years people were being disappointed by him. He wasn't living up to what they wanted, no matter how they tried, but they hoped so hard for Hiccup to finally become the chief's heir they expected. The whispers, muffled laughter, and disappointed looks was worse than being ignored or ridiculed.

He couldn't seem to stop comparing his dragon to the arena dragons either. The night fury was proud, powerful, and pleased with himself. He deigned to let Hiccup into his life. He actually avoided the other vikings with disdain, not fear. The arena dragons were strong, but broken and scarred, with no hope and continually fearful. They were forced to fight and struggled just to keep living. The worst was how they looked to Hiccup as if he could help somehow. They didn't attack, but watched him. Hiccup couldn't help feeling guilty that the nadder was so starved for company that she'd risk approaching a viking, even if he wasn't a threat, to get that brief attention and blissful touch. His dragon had Hiccup to help him fly and be there for him. The arena dragons didn't even have each other save for calls through the walls.

He wished he could ignore it. Hiccup wasn't stupid. The arena dragons weren't tame by any stretch. He wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be even more violent than the wilds ones out of fear. But he understood them. He knew they were terrified and hoping to kill at least one viking before the same vikings destroyed them. Hiccup couldn't help them the way he wished. He couldn't free them, or stop them from being killed. He'd either die in their place or join them.

Perhaps he could make things a little easier though. Toothless clearly loved the grass they'd found. Perhaps the arena dragons would like it too. It was a small thing, but it would cheer them up if it worked. The next time he was in the woods he headed to the field. Toothless lurked in the background, apparently not in the mood to roll himself silly in it. Hiccup stuffed the bag full and took it back. The night night after dragon training Hiccup slipped into the arena. Opening the food flap he carefully portioned out the grass. A small handful for the terror, a larger gather for the gronckle and nightmare, two handfuls for the zippleback, and some for the nadder. Listening Hiccup smiled as purrs slowly erupted one by one from the cages as the dragons found the grass. Success.

He did it every time he could once dragon training ended after that. Surprisingly the grass did more than he'd expected. The dragons began to look forward to being taken out, knowing they'd have grass that night. The dragons were less fearful. Their actions became more calculated, less panicky. It seemed the relaxing effects of the dragon nip let them rest and think things through instead of blindly plunging into things. Gobber worried, and tried cutting down their food to make them easier for the trainees to handle. Hiccup of course just undid it. The dragons recognized Hiccup as the one helping them. They were more playful than aggressive with him. Too bad that didn't save him from occasionally being slammed or tossed about. Dragons played rough. At least he was used to it. And the change in the arena dragons did take some of the attention off Hiccup.

He told Toothless about it. He wasn't sure how much the dragon really understood. He could read Hiccup's emotions and tone with ease, and he was picking up words Hiccup used a lot, like his name, 'fish', 'flying', 'viking', 'dragon'. He wasn't sure how far it really stretched. But his dragon always listened, where no one else ever had.

Their flying had improved, but only for short trips around Berk. Hiccup wanted to try a longer trip. Their bond had grown stronger. They moved more in sync, even with as much work as it took for Hiccup to figure out how to move the fin. So they flew out to sea. It started alright-then he read Toothless wrong. The pair dove straight for a cliff. Screaming in panic they changed, diving to the sea. They strained to find the rhythm they needed as they switched again headed to sharp rocks breaking through the water. And it clicked.


	11. How to Fly

Toothless had been nervous to fly out to sea. But he wouldn't go far unless he trusted Hiccup to be able to learn how to fly. And he trusted his boy. He didn't always understand what was going on, but he knew the young viking was struggling. He was tense arriving, but quick to relax with him as if reaching safety, and fearful when it was time to leave. He lingered. The night fury wished he'd just stay. But he knew the vikings would look for his boy if he vanished. They were already watching him more than before. Jealous of how much the viking had grown perhaps. Still not a warrior, but Toothless thought he could be one once he lost the last of his clumsiness. The dragon had already taught him more than he'd thought a viking could learn. He absorbed knowledge really well for someone who had been so weak when they first met. He couldn't be described that way anymore.

The flight out to sea had gone well at first. The adjustments had been small enough for Hiccup to keep up. An attempt at banking ended it though. Toothless felt his rider fail to shift to compensate and quickly changed his route to try and smooth it out, only for the viking to alter his fin for the banking too late, throwing them into a spin.

Toothless screeched with terror. Together they dove to avoid the cliff, and abruptly pulled up to avoid the water. Something itched slightly as they tried to find a rhythm to dodge sharp rocks. Twisting they felt something fall into place, finally reaching the balance and understanding they'd both reached for.

Two separate beings headed out. A single one dodged the rocks, and soared into the clouds. Two cries of joy echoed as they flew. They were no longer flying separately, but one being instinctively moving with each other. What one wanted the other moved for, almost before the first realized. "Wow…" They didn't know what had happened, but somehow they could feel each other and the bond that had grown with them. They weren't a dragon and rider. They were two halves, yet somehow still two different beings. It fit.

With the pair finally in sync they danced through the sky. There was nothing they couldn't do. They fished, Hiccup storing the fish for when they landed as Toothless effortlessly scooped it out. Delighted with their success they landed. It felt odd to separate and be dragon and viking again instead of a single creature of flight. Hiccup gathered wood, Toothless happily lighting it as he'd learned. He thought it strange Hiccup burnt his food but it made his boy happy.

They were enjoying their meal until a flock of terrors showed up. Both growled together as the flock threatened to steal their food. One particularly brave one tried to flame Toothless, puffing up and acting tough. Amused Toothless shot a short blast into the dragon igniting it inside. They both laughed as the poor terror tottered. "Not so flameproof inside, huh?" Hiccup relented as the poor terror curled up at his feet. It accepted this was their kill and would back off. Now it asked to rest.

Hiccup broke off a small part of his fish for the terror. The rest of the flock perked up hoping to be fed as well. The pair growled again and they settled down, playing or resting nearby. The favored terror purred in contentment nestling into the viking. His bravery had clearly impressed the pair. He was lucky. He liked the bigger hunters. Hiccup watched sadly. "If only it was always like this." The dragons seemed so peaceful outside the raids, playful in more interested in food than hurting anything. He wished he understood what made them attack.

The dragons raided that night. Strangely Hiccup knew they'd attack before they arrived. He could feel _something_ demanding. He could barely make it out, but he wasn't surprised when the dragons arrived. Apart the pair felt the desperate need to be together to face this threat, and anger they couldn't follow that. Hiccup was vicious that night with his irritation. Dragons steered around him sensing his need to lash out. There were safer targets. Hiccup screamed in rage when he found a dead warrior. Toothless answered his rage screaming as he blasted down a dragon.

The raid hurt. The pair felt strained from being separated during a threat and furious at the demand that had caused the raid. Hiccup didn't understand it but he knew it was there now. And he would find the source and destroy it.


	12. How to Track Your Prey

His dad arrived that morning. They were a ship short. Of course, more warriors lost. More dead to mourn. The pair greeted each other and Hiccup slipped away, letting the chief take over and pull the village back together. He met the night fury and together they flew, leaving behind death and hopelessness and fear. They just enjoyed themselves. They would have stayed up there forever but the chief was back. Hiccup would be expected by him. Hiccup felt a pang strike him. No more sleeping with Toothless. He'd miss it.

His dad was jovial as they ate that night. He'd heard of Hiccup's growing skill in dragon training. He was sure Hiccup would be a great dragon killer, especially with the ferocity he'd heard of last night. Hiccup wished he could tell his dad how the dragons didn't like raiding, that something was making them, but he had no proof, just a feeling. He went to bed holding the gifted helmet a little awkwardly. It felt strange to sleep without his dragon there.

Training was coming to an end. They wanted to pick the trainer to kill a dragon. Thankfully Hiccup was positive that wasn't him. For a solid week they trained with the dragons. Fishlegs and the twins were quickly eliminated from selection. Hiccup was sore, as bad as when he'd first started and was still utterly clumsy and useless. He wasn't surprised to see Snotlout be eliminated, until he realized that meant it was down to him and Astrid. Why was he not out?

The entire tribe showed up to see the selecting. The chief was there. Hiccup felt torn at the pride in his eyes. He wasn't a dragon killer. He wasn't a warrior. He was just good at dodging. He wasn't what his father wanted. He wished Toothless was there. The night fury just accepted him, had since he first let Hiccup stay the night. He didn't expect Hiccup to change. he saw who he was. Astrid glared at him. "The dragon's mine," she hissed. Hiccup's lips twitched. Did she realize how much she looked like a dragon doing that? She turned away from him in disgust. Hiccup would have to be careful. Her need to understand and best him was dangerous.

The gronckle was released. It roared in anger and fear as the vikings cheered banging on the cage. Disoriented it shot a flaming rock smashing it's tail. Astrid and Hiccup ducked. It charged them tossing Astrid easily. It wasn't going easy and it's fear was more than Hiccup had seen in a while. Astrid stabbed it making the dragon roar in pain. It bit her shield and tossed it away. Hiccup thought Astrid looked tiny next to the dragon for a moment with just her axe. Then she struck it again and the dragon clawed her arm.

Hiccup realized Astrid was going to die. The gronckle might be weaker than wild ones, but it was twice as vicious and spurred on by the vikings surrounded it. It was determined to kill her before it fell. Hiccup leaped in rolling and bainging his shield on it's wing. "Hey! Ditzwad!" The dragon turned, shocked he'd attacked. yeah, Hiccup hadn't threatened it before. But it had never almost killed someone before either. He might not like Astrid but he didn't want her dead.

The dragon roared it's confusion. Hiccup saw Astrid raise her axe to kill it while it was distracted by him. But Hiccup didn't want that. So again he dodged in, this time aiming for the sweet spot. Astrid swung, knocking Hiccup back as she struck her shield. But she was too late. The dragon was knocked loopy and out. Bleeding Astrid stared at Hiccup in shock. "We have a winner! Hiccup will kill his dragon!" He stared at Astrid, partly in defiance partly in shock. It shouldn't be him. Astrid's the warrior. She dislocated his shoulder with that strike. Hiccup had barely fought, just knocking it out with a trick.

They were both tended to by healers, Hiccup's shoulder popped back in. Everyone congratulated him, and he could hear his dad's booming voice bragging about him. Feeling horrible he headed into the woods, eager to escape.

He wasn't as careful as he should have been. Astrid followed. She watched determined to finally learn his secret. She was surprised when he paused in the middle of nowhere with a few bones of dead animals. He whistled. Was he signaling someone? An odd whistle replied, almost similar to a night fury's. A huge black dragon bounded toward Hiccup. "No!" She didn't like him, but she wouldn't let him die. Both looked to her in shock as she came out axe swinging at the dragon.

It was her worst nightmare to have Hiccup be declared the star trainee and pulled into a celebration. She didn't see Hiccup's dislike of the attention or shifting. She saw someone walking away with her dream.

But now she had a second chance with this black dragon. Only again Hiccup got in her way. "Stop!" "What? The dragon's going to kill you!" The dragon screeched with fury confirming her thought. It tried to dodge around Hiccup to kill her. "No!" Hiccup shoved her. She stumbled back a couple steps. How? He was useless. Hiccup had always been weak. Everyone knew that. Astrid looked up into a hard face green eyes glinting. "Toothless won't hurt me." She stared at him. Who was this? She'd never seen him before. Was the Hiccup she knew a lie? "It's a dragon. Dragons are killers." "Really? Then why are we still alive?" Astrid paused grasping for an explanation.

Satisfied with her pause Hiccup pet the monster behind him. She stared in shock and it clicked. "This..this is how you improved. This is how you beat me. You made a pact with the dragons." Spinning she raced towards Berk. She had to let them know. Hiccup wasn't what they thought. He'd joined the dragons. She had to warn them.

A sharp whistle told her she was being hunted. A night fury. Hiccup had made the pact with a night fury. She was going to die. She'd scream if she could find the breath for it, nevermind that she was a warrior that faced death regularly. She tripped and the dragon had her. Claws pierced her skin lightly. she screamed as she was lifted up. "Astrid, you have to listen!" "No! Let me go you traitor!" For a moment she was falling, then she was caught again. "I suggest not saying that again. Toothless wasn't happy to catch you. Took some convincing to grab you again." Astrid shivered. Hiccup's words were light, almost conversational. Yet he was threatening to kill her. "Please don't drop me." Hiccup sighed and held out a hand to her. "Here Climb up."

She eagerly joined him in the odd saddle. "Great. Now let me go." "Not until you listen." "Listen to what? How dragons are harmless? They're monsters!" The night fury snorted and suddenly the world tilted. She screamed as they hurtled through clouds, half drowned in water before being dragged back up. Hiccup was shouting something but she couldn't hear it. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Just please don't kill me!" The dragon's ear flicked in response and they leveled out. They glided softly through the air, Astrid still digging into Hiccup.

"It's alright now. You can look." Astrid glanced down and gasped. Berk spread below them, beautiful. "Wow." "I know. Being up here is like nothing else." Astrid sneaked a glance at Hiccup. He seemed almost hypnotized watching Berk. "Hard to believe we live there." "Yeah. This is amazing." She looked at the dragon that carried them. "The dragon's amazing." She looked up, shocked to see a gorgeous smile aimed a her. The hardness was completely gone, leaving just Hiccup enjoying an impossible beautiful thing with her. Her heart quivered. She could like this Hiccup. He'd proven he wasn't weak like she'd thought, and he controlled a night fury. He was a little scary, but that was just because she didn't know this side of him. Maybe it'd be good to learn about this Hiccup, even if he had a pet dragon.


End file.
